Second Chance
by FairyFreak38
Summary: Gray's chances with Lucy drop to zero, when Natsu finally decides to man-up and ask her out. Gray ends up taking a much needed walk into the forest and, in desperation, seeks help from Zeref, to go back in time? - Set after the GMG, well, at least until he time travels!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo! I'm trying something TOTALLY new! I'm gonna try to write a GrayLu! WOO!~ This is definitely a challenge, considering I'm always writing NaLu stories... But... I LOVE GRAYLU SO MUCH!~ ~ ~ Cover Image is not mine, all credits go to Milady666. (Because she's like a boss)**

* * *

**-Gray's P.O.V-**

This wasn't happening... If it weren't for Juvia distracting me half the time with her praises and confessions, I would of jumped in there and asked Lucy out on a job. But this is reality, and reality, is cruel. "Gray-sama, what're you looking at?" The blunette asked, and I tried not to _'shush'_ her.

"Juvia, quiet." I said, softly. "H-hai... Gomen." She blushed, in embarrassment.

"So, Luce... M-Mira told me I've been acting weird, because... I like you...? S-so... You wanna?..." The Flame Head murmured, utterly confused about what to say next, and hoped that Lucy would finish his question for him. There was a side of me that hoped Natsu would just date Lucy for the love of Mavis!

Then again, there was another side of me that hoped Natsu would be rejected; This side heavily out-weighed the other.

"Go out with me?" Lucy smiled, actually finishing the statement for him. The Pinky nodded bashfully. My heart sunk as her lips split into a smile. "No thanks." She replied. My eyes widened, I didn't know whether to feel elated or pity the dragon slayer.

The guild, let their jaws hang down, in disappointment. Before anyone could let out a 'BOO!', Lucy chuckled silently. "I'm just kidding." She grinned, pressing her lips onto his.

This. Was my worst nightmare. To make it even better, I got a front row seat of it too. I was the only one in the guild not jumping up and cheering for Fairy Tail's newest couple. That includes Lisanna, who asked to be Natsu's future wife!

I let out a small sigh, and found myself walking out of the guild, grabbing my shirt by the counter before leaving. Huh, so this is what I get for not confessing to Lucy sooner?

* * *

**-Normal P.O.V-**

The ice mage smiled sadly. Playing with his fingers, this being the only way he knew how, to cope with a broken heart. It was either this, or accept the offer Juvia had given him.

_~FlashBack!~_

_"Eh... G-Gray-sama! J-Juvia knows Gray-sama is upset now, because Lucy and Natsu-san have started... Erm..." The girl didn't finish her sentence, knowing it'd only hurt the man she loved even more. "S-so... Does Gray-sama want to be... C-c-c-c-c-comforted?..."_

_She stuttered like a child confessing her sins to her mother. Gray was in unmarked territory, he didn't know what to think, more importantly say. _

_"Juvia..." He stared, and smiled politely. "I, want to handle this myself. But, I value your desire to help." He grinned, making the rain woman's slight frown spin into a sweet smile. "Thank you."_

_~Back to the Present~_

"I need a walk." The mage mumbled, he was grouchy and at this moment, unapproachable. Not the emotions you would expect from someone who just got their heart broken. **(A/N - I'd usually think crying and moping, not really grouchy...)**

The raven haired mage scowled as he slammed the door with a loud _'THUD'._ "Stupid Natsu, stupid Mira for giving him the damned advice in the first place, stupid... Stupid Lucy! For making me fall in love with you!" He cursed under his breath.

He felt small droplets of tears nibble at the back of his eyeballs, making their way to the front of his drooped orbs.

Gray quickly wiped the single tear that made it's way out, smiling once again to prevent himself from crying. It took him awhile to notice that he was no longer bathing in the warmth of the town's light from their lamp posts.

"East Forest." He muttered, in irritation. Mentally cursing himself for being so stupid as to walk a mile into a forest he wasn't familiar with.

The ice mage quickly shrugged, as he picked up a decent looking stick, and scratched it against the large tree he had bumped into a few minutes back. "No use in getting lost." Gray mumbled.

"Or stay here forever, and I won't have to face Luce and Natsu..." Gray smiled, forlorn.

_"Facing your problem head on isn't very smart, but neither is avoiding the situation."_

* * *

Gray turned, to face the unknown voice. At first the face was blurred in the moon's bright light, that was simultaneously being dimmed by the night sky. Gray took a few steps forward, towards the cross legged man in front of the tree. The mysterious person's position, clothing, and posture vaguely reminded Gray of-

"... What the hell..." He went into his battle position, and was ready to ice make anything to kick this guy's ass. "Zeref-"

"I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled gracefully. "I'm not taking that risk." The Raven Haired mage glared at the ebony haired wizard.

Zeref sent the other male a look of pity.

"An air of melancholy surrounds you. The dangerous scent of suicide will also follow you soon..." He sighed.

"So you will join me in death..." His words low and whispered, so only a dragon slayer would be able to comprehend the few words he muttered.

"Suicide? Is that a prediction, or a confirmation?" Gray threatened, assembling the ice sword he had planned to swing against the black mage's head a few minutes back.

Zeref's slight and sweet smile lowered into the fearful frown Hades had to face before being killed.

"I don't like the prediction of death. I especially hate it, when the death is self-murder. I don't want you to kill yourself, Fullbuster." The death wizard snarled. "I don't see any more reason for living..." Gray frowned.

He shivered at his remark. Right now, Gray was disgusted with himself. Had Natsu and Erza taught him nothing?

"No reason? There's always one. What is it? What will it take?" Zeref sighed. _What would it take? Can he grant me anything? ANYTHING?_

After a minute of thought, Gray affirmed that he knew what he wanted, but, it definitely wasn't an easy task. He let out a huff before trying not to sound selfish when saying, "Please... I need to go back in time..." He held back many, but his efforts were wasted when the mage let out a small sob, and a hiccup.

Only silence was heard. Zeref stood up, and brushed off the dirt and dust. The ebony haired mage stood, still, shocked at his request. "The chance... To fix your mistakes?"Zeref asked.

The ice wizard nodded, and let out a tiny whimper of plead.

What was he doing? Making deals with the black mage, Zeref?! Before taking back his request, and denying everything-

"You may only go back in time once, all mistakes you fix will determine the future, whether for better or worst, and as a result, becomes permanent after you reach this time period (The Present time now).

You will go back in time remaining this age, but all features, like scars, that had been earned _after _the date you time traveled, will not appear, and you may regain them if you wish. You will not age, until the present time is passed, like the rest of the world. -And your lady friend, Lucy." The wizard smirked.

The Black wizard's dark eyes flashed red, as the wavering magic circle flashed it's many colours, Zeref hastily turned to Gray, as if telling the raven hair mage to answer quickly. "What time, do you want to be inserted in?" The male asked.

He thought back to the day, Master had told Natsu about a fake called 'Salamander'. In other words, the day he met Luce.

"June 30th, X783." Gray said, with new found confidence, about getting Lucy back.

"Safe travels." The dark mage smiled, pleasantly. Gray replied back, with a strange sense of trust in the supposedly evil mage. "I'll see you, in eight years, Zeref."

* * *

**Well, I guess that concludes the first chapter of 'Second Chance'! So, like it? Hate it?... *Sobs* Don't flame me, unless you're gonna call it constructive criticism... So, I guess everyone's still enjoying Winter Break, so I'll stop my babbling so you may enjoy your vacation! Please Review!~**


	2. The Fateful Day

**What the fudge! It's only the second chapter and I'm already starting to have writer's block! *Sobs* Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! I'll try my best to continue writing, so chew on that, Writer's Block!**

* * *

He was lying flat down on the floor, unconscious, but unharmed. Had Zeref really done him this favour? Without a drawback, or anything in return? Probably not, Gray was almost positive that there was a drawback. Maybe the spell didn't work perfectly.

Changing the past could result in the change of the present, not just the future. As odd as it was that Gray had felt a secure trust in Zeref, there was always that distant part of him telling him, don't trust him! Why the hell would he do this for you? Without anything to be gained!? As if!

"Shut up, conscience!" The Ice mage mumbled to himself.

Fluttering his eyes open, he coughed as he felt his throat become sore. "God, I really wish _this_ was the drawback." Gray groaned as he rubbed his throat. Was he so interested in his throat that he didn't even notice what was standing in from of him?

"Oi! It's the old Guild Building." **(A/N - No shit, Sherlock)** "What time is it... Has Natsu left for Hargeon yet? He can't handle transportation, so it won't be a problem if he already left..." The Raven haired boy murmured.

He took a small peak through the guild's large wooden doors, glancing from left to right, trying to spot his salmon haired comrade. "Natsu hasn't left yet..." Taking a step back from the door, after noticing that Cana had taken a long glance at him.

Natsu still hadn't left yet, but what did that mean for Gray?

The Ice wizard found himself taking considerably large steps, towards the train station. What was he doing?! "I can't go without Natsu!" The male stopped in his tracks, planning to turn around, and head back to the Guild, more specifically, Natsu.

_Do I need Natsu, to meet Lucy?..._

He pondered on the question for the while, before slouching down, and concluding the answer was, "Yes."

_If I can't meet Lucy without Natsu, doesn't that mean without Natsu, I never would have fallen in love with her? If that's true... Going back in time was worthless, and... Natsu... Lucy, and him, it was fate that brought them together. Damn Natsu! He didn't even have to work at all to get Lucy, they would of ended up together anyways because of serendipity!_

_Unless..._

* * *

The 25- but in this case, 18 year old, strolled down the streets, in search of wherever Lucy was. "Where did Natsu say they met again?" Gray thought back- or more correctly, thought forward into the future, when Natsu had told them-

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Salamander-sama!" His thoughts were cut off by shrill screams and annoying squeals.

"Salamander? Crap, is Natsu already here?!" He swore, his breath quickening by the second, as he ran off towards the direction of the screaming. "God damn it! No matter what I do, kismet is always on _his_ side!"

Gray literally jumped into the crowd, almost crashing into a few petite girls.

"Natsu!" The Ice mage yelled, at the man who was currently the center of attention. "O-Oi..." Was slightly heard, as he turned his head to the right, expecting an angry fangirl, but much to his relief, it was Lucy. She stared at him for awhile before blinking back to reality.

"W-well... Odd fellow. Here, have an autographed photo, feel free to brag to your friends about it." The fake Salamander smiled. "T-thanks... I will?" Gray chuckled awkwardly, hoping that would save him from being attacked by mad groupies, like a certain salmon haired idiot.

"No! Gimme it!" A brunette from the front of the crowd jumped on Gray, as a scheme to get the signature head shot.

As she hopped onto Gray, the rest of the girls followed suit. He didn't have time to think about Lucy, no, not at all, he could only think about the fact that he was probably gonna get killed, because of suffocation.

"Now, now! Ladies, you may get your own signed picture, _if_ you attend the party I'm holding on my yacht." He grinned. _What a pseudo._

"Ah, I forgot, the yacht will be down by the port." He added, before leaving on his 'Red Carpet'. "No shit, Sherlock. No one accused you of having a yacht party in the middle of the city." The mage added in annoyance.

"Agreed." The girl's familiar voice woke him up from his nightmare. "Eh?"

"Hey. The name's Lucy."

* * *

"Thanks for this, Lucy." Gray thanked the blonde as he slowly and politely ate his meal. _I can imagine how things went with Flame Head and Happy, being the hungry and broke idiots they are._

"W-why don't you have your shirt on?" Lucy stuttered, beginning to bring her hands up to her eyes.

"Huh? CRAP!" The mage shouted, looking around for his missing shirt. Forgetting that Lucy hasn't gotten used to his odd habit. "S-so... You noticed that he's a fake too, right?" Lucy stuttered, again. "You mean Salamander? Yeah... The real Salamander is a close friend of mine, so, I would know." The Raven smiled, as if he were bragging.

"You're friends with Salamander?!" She gawked.

Gray let a smirk slip onto his face, and a small chuckle. "Yeah. We're in the same guild." Gray snorted. "But he's a total ass, so the only interacting we ever do is brawling." The Ice mage sighed. "The same Salamander that you said was a close friend of yours, Gray?" The Blonde mumbled, amused with her new friend.

"We have a... Complicated relationship."

She let out a small laugh, a laugh he hadn't heard in awhile, since Natsu's been hogging the Blonde to himself. "So that pseudo. I think he's up to something. Shouldn't we check it out? I mean, he's got innocent girls with him on a yacht. Plus, he has that stupid charm ring." The Celestial mage asked.

"We?" Gray smirked. The blonde smiled bashfully, "Well, I'm gonna need some help, right?" The girl asked, cutely.

* * *

"Eh... I forgot to ask Gray about his Guild... But then again... I think I saw a guild stamp on his chest when he... S-stripped... He did say he was friends with the real Salamander... Perhaps, he's in Fairy Tail?!" Lucy exclaimed frantically.

"Fairy Tail?"

"HYA!" She screamed, ready to smack the stalker behind her. "Ps-Pseudo Salamander?" She asked. "Pseudo?..." He murmured. "Anyways! I've been keeping an eye out for you. I wanted to, _personally_, invite you to my party tonight."

"Your stupid Charm won't work on me, it's only weakness is awareness." Lucy huffed, almost planning to stick her tongue out at the older man.

"Ah, I knew you were a mage! No matter, just come to my party, you'll enjoy it!" Bora smirked. "As if I'd go to a creep's party?" The word creep, obviously hurt him. "You do want to join Fairy Tail, don't you?" His question peaking her interest.

She turned around to face the man, and glared. "I have other ways of getting into the guild, I don't need help from a criminal." Lucy spat.

"Alright, but let me warn you, that fellow Gray is even worst than I am. Come to the party if you end up reconsidering." Bora winked, the blonde sent a scandalized look at his retreating back, hoping he could feel just how irritated she was.

"Well, looks I have to go anyways."

* * *

"Lucy, what a nice name." He smiled. _What an idiot, after all this time, he never asked for my friggin' name!_ He suggested a toast, using magic to bring droplets of the sweet fruit juice to her mouth. Her glare became intense when Lucy stood up in a hasty manner, and swatted the beads of orange liquid away.

"That was contaminated, you added sleep magic." She scoffed. _I'm not Einstein, but you made that too easy._ The man complimented her, much to her dismay, "I want to get into Fairy Tail, not become your women."

_Of course not, you're gonna become mine..._ A certain ice mage thought, while listening to the conversation from the other side of the door. The next thing the dark haired Fairy knew, Bora was letting his cronies out on Lucy.

"Bastards, teaming up on a girl." Gray sneered in distaste. "Ice make, floor!" The magic circle emerged, and left as soon as it came. He watched with pride as the men tripped and toppled on top of one another. While everyone needed some time to get up, the mage used it to his advantage, and froze a thin layer of ice on the individuals, enough to keep them from moving but, not enough to hurt them.

"Ne, shouldn't you consider letting the girls free?" The blonde mage let out a small chuckle, before gesturing at the solidified women.

"Let the police handle it?" The man shrugged, though Lucy giggled, thinking it was a joke, but then deadpanned as she found out that he was dead serious.

* * *

"How was this even possible?!" Lucy groaned. The blonde stared, almost furiously, at the crashed boat, _I knew it was a bad idea letting this idiotic exhibitionist steer a boat! _"I have no idea..." Gray murmured, laughing at the vexed blonde.

His laughter stopped mid way through after hearing _'Hut hut hut!'_ from the direction of the city. "Crap! It's the city's soldiers!" The raven haired ice wizard immediately took the blonde's hand, and ran, pulling her with him.

"Eh? Why're you taking me!" Lucy questioned, readying to escape from Gray's grip.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" Gray grinned, a slight chortle revealed itself soon after. "Let me be your escort."

_Why change one day, when I can change fate completely?_

* * *

**A crappy end, to a very very crappy chapter... I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys... *Sigh* I'm so disgustingly pitiful... *BLECH* But then again, I just watched Smosh and Pewds, so I'm in a good mood! (Or at least enough to keep me away from the emo corner) ^^ Till the next chapter! Please Review!~**


	3. For Now

**I'm so sorry for the delayed update, well... Not really delayed, since I didn't put up a deadline... But still a pretty long wait! So... Yeah... Moving on! Back at school again! How's everyone feeling? CAUSE I'M PRETTY F***ING SURE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE BOMBARDED WITH TESTS THE FIRST WEEK BACK. *Sigh* Onto the story!~**

* * *

"Urm... So how do you know this?"

"I'm psychic. I, know everything." He smirked. "Oh, that's great. What am I thinking?" The blonde chortled. "Um, that I'm not really psychic, and you wanna know how I _really _know about this?" The Blonde chuckled at his response. "Impressive, I guess you really are psychic."

A cute giggle was heard from the girl, and in response, Gray let out a deeper chuckle, and a hopefully, unseen blush.

"Now, seriously. How do you know this?" Gray let out an over-dramatic gasp, with fake hurt written all over it. "You don't believe that I'm psychic?" He frowned, placing his palm over his heart. "See that? I can't feel my heart. Because it's... _Broken._"

Lucy rolled her eyes, at her new friend who could never be serious. "Haha, you're hilarious... I know that came out in a sarcastic way, but, I mean it. But now, really. How?" The ice mage sighed, and hurriedly thought of an excuse.

"I just know it. I'm trusting my gut." Gray grinned playfully. Though, it wasn't a complete lie. He really _was _trusting his gut, Natsu didn't share much of the details about what happened to Macao, when he and Lucy saved him.

It was just a guess that they would get lucky, and somehow get lead to the missing man.

"Then let's hope your gut is right, I'm freezing, and there's a chance you'll get punched if we don't even see Macao-san." Lucy smirked, playfully, but something told Gray she wasn't kidding. "How are you not cold?" The blonde mused.

"Asking a lot of questions, huh? I'm an ice wizard, I don't get cold." The blonde nodded, before a lengthy awkward silence took over the friendly atmosphere. "Oi, this is as far as I can take you, get off." The man in the front called, his teeth were obviously chattering, no one blamed him though.

Gray opened the carriage's door, pushing it with much strength against the harsh winds. The Celestial mage stepped out, yelping the second both feet landed on the ground. "Your fault for wearing high heels." The Raven shrugged, smugly.

The ice mage watched her in pity, and sighed; taking off his coat. Gray mentally shrugged, still wearing a shirt underneath, thinking it'd be fine to give the girl his jacket. "Here, baka. Next time bring a sweater." He instructed.

"Hai... Thank you." Lucy slipped into the long white coat.

The raven haired mage smiled, seeing Lucy in his jacket. The blonde blushed shortly after, and questioned the male. "Wh-why're you looking at me like that?" _Do I look weird, or do I look cute? I wish he was a little more transparent... _

Gray snorted, clutching his stomach. "Nice monkey arms, Blondie."

"Wha-! Hey! It's not my fault you have abnormally long arms!" She pouted. "Hey!" He laughed, gently pushing the blonde.

"You know, giving me your coat was really sweet... But, this doesn't help with the fact that my feet are exposed." The mage complained. Gray rolled his eyes, and sighed. He grabbed the jacket's sleeve, pulling on it, dragging Lucy along with it.

"Come on, Blondie. If you can't whine and walk at the same time, we'll never find Macao."

While Lucy lagged behind, Gray walked confidently to the peak of the mountain, the _wrong_ mountain that is. "Crap..." The ebony haired male mumbled. "Hmm?" He pointed at the summit of the alp, two times higher than the one they were on.

"We're suppose to be on... _That _mountain..." The raven exhaled in annoyance, the Blonde frowned, raising up a silver key, and waving it directly in front of his face. "Let's go; she said." The grandfather clock repeated.

"A woman?" Hastily, Gray turned around to face an ugly beast, -or... Not ugly. _**Pervy.**_

The vulcan's eyes wander from Lucy's eyes, to her hair, to her huge chest. _Ugh, what a pervy vulcan... _"Woman!" The animal giggled. "Lucy? A woman?" Gray teased, earning an I'm-so-gonna-hurt-you-later glare.

The gorilla like creature forced himself onto the old clock, trying to shake Lucy out, before setting her on the ground once again. "Me, want woman." It pointed from himself to the blonde. "Gomen, Lucy-san, you're on your own..." Before the grandfather timepiece disappeared.

Gray snorted, and Lucy shrieked. "Reliable spirits you got there." The raven snorted.

"Gray!" The blonde mage screamed, when the vulcan tried to touch her. He chuckled, and walked over to her, ignoring the vulture completely. "NO! My woman!" Again, the male chuckled. "Women my ass." He whispered, raising his fist torwards the animal.

The vulcan threw an assertive punch, and while Gray dodged with an unimpressed grin on his face, the blue haired mammal immediately pulled back, and picked up the observing blonde. Before bouncing off to the neighbouring mountain in the sierra, and howling in victory.

"Damn it! Outsmarted by something that could be related to Natsu!"

* * *

**-The Hideout-**

_It's such a perv... _Lucy cringed when it giggled at the sight of her chest. _But I probably don't have to worry about being raped... The thing doesn't have a pen*s... _"Hmm?"

Crashes were heard outside the cave, and Lucy was trying as hard as possible, not to jinx it, by telling herself it was the vulcan's pervy father.

"BASTARD!" A voice yelled, unknown, courtesy of the smoke screen caused by the crash through the cave's ceiling. "Can't believe I got tricked by a monkey..." His comment cleared up the question of 'Who this mysterious person is?' **(A/N - Mysterious? Not really, seemed pretty obvious...)**

_Gray!_

Her eyes lit up, at the sight of Gray's ebony locks. "Really happy to see me, aren't you, Luce?" He teased, noticing the cheery expression on her face. "You could say that..." Hugging herself for warmth, she ran behind Gray, for protection against the animal Lucy decided to nickname 'Sicko'.

"Gray... He seems awfully strong for a vulcan." She murmured, comparing it to a normal vulcan.

"Let's prove that theory." The ice mage smirked, looking forward to the fight. _This place is covered in ice, it's my haven! No way I'm gonna lose this battle. _They say cockiness can lead to your downfall, and they're right!

Just not this time...

All it took was a punch he'd usually use when fighting with Natsu, the Natsu in the future of course. After almost eight years of intense training, and having Second Origin cast on him, then being thrown back in time? Gray was likely more powerful than Erza in this situation.

_Gray, how powerful is he?... I don't remember any mention of him being S-Class... _

There was a loud thud noise, that shook the cordillera, Lucy shielded her eyes at the sight of blood flowing out of the vulcan. No matter how pervy he was, the blonde couldn't stand the sight of that scarlet coloured water that kept us alive.

She made an exception this time, when Lucy lowered her hands to take a glance at the vulcan; who smashed into the wall.

_That's not the vulcan... Macao-san?_

"Macao?" Gray's eyes widened, and he let out a small awkward chuckle and an 'Oops'. _Looks like I over did it... I'll just blame Luce..._

"Nice going, Gray. He's bleeding, and I doubt the first-aid kit will help with a wound like **that**." The blonde sighed, calmly glancing from Gray, to Macao, and back to Gray. _Bingo._

"Freeze it." The Celestial wizard suggested, and bit her finger out of nervousness. "What?" The raven haired ice mage asked, hesitating to do what she asked, but knew that there was no other choice, besides bandaging Macao's laceration with Hello Kitty bandages.

Gray put his hand on the large gash at the older man's side, and froze the blood like he did on Tenrou Island. The purple-flame mage cringed, and Gray didn't dither to continue freezing the gushing blood.

"I think that's enough... He's probably good for the ride back." Lucy smiled confidently.

**-In the Carriage Back!- (How'd they find a carriage? I pity the sucker who was steering the thing)**

"Thanks for saving me back there, Gray. Looks like that was a failed attempt... I managed to fight off nineteen of 'em... Screwed up with the twentieth." The mage hung his head low in what looked like shame.

_How can he be depressed knowing he defeated nineteen of those monsters?! Fairy Tail mages... They're... Incredible. _

"How rude of me, I'm Macao." He smiled, putting a hand out towards Lucy. "Nice to meet you Macao-san, I'm Lucy." She smiled back, shaking his still unstable hand. "I've never met you before..." The older man's eyes wandered from Lucy, to Gray.

"Ah, I see! You must be Gray's girlfriend!" Macao chuckled, noticing the blush on both mages.

The blonde shook her head wildly, while she struggled to get out the words 'I'm not!'. The ice mage, though disappointed Lucy would deny so quickly and with so much passion, he felt somewhat guilty for getting her into a topic she was nowhere ready for.

"No, just a friend." Gray smiled. _For now..._

* * *

**Was it okay? I know I said it last chapter that I was pretty disappointed with my work, but I think this one is an okay chappy, right?... Riiight? Yeah, probably not. Anyways, like I said in the first A/N, DAMN IT. Stupid school, I gotta do a presentation, and worst of all... I got paired up with the one person on Earth I'm scared of most... Please Review!~**

**XOXO ~FairyFreakSensei**


	4. Executed

**Well... I haven't updated in awhile, very, very, very... Long while... Sorry about that, I was just finishing up my other ff, and thank god! It's now complete, so I can now devote all my time to 'Second Chance', or at least until the sequel needs to be posted... But that won't be for a long time, so no worries!**

**Also an important note! After reading this chapter, you'll probably understand why I decided to skip the third and forth episode for Fairy Tail, since there's no need for Everlue if Lucy already had Virgo's key, in which case nothing changed from that time period.**

* * *

**~ Executed ~**

Gray laughed quietly, at the piece of paper in his hand - the piece of paper he and Natsu had been fighting over for the last hour. The request from Kaby Melon, the mission which Lucy, Happy and Natsu had officially formed their 'Original Team'.

"This one piece of dead tree, can change seven years worth of my life..." He chuckled, as if it were the funniest thing in the world, and if you think about it... It really was! Gray admitted, that he regretted not taking up Happy's offer to come with the group on the mission.

The thought of having to team up with Natsu completely washed out any thought of Lucy.

Gray smiled, when he got to the doorstep of Lucy's apartment. _I know she's at home..._ He thought it was a statement, but no, it was a prayer! Afterall, Natsu had been fighting for that job for a reason, and that reason was to get a certain blonde to fit the bill of a pretty blonde maid.

"Ahem." Gray coughed, clearing his throat for no apparent reason, before knocking on the wooden door.

_Maybe I'll go through the window... That's how Natsu usually got in, and Lucy and that Flame Brain ended up dating! _ The ice mage took a step back before loud, running foot steps were heard heading towards the door. "So much for the window." Gray sighed.

The knob turned with a loud, and familiar click, revealing Lucy, who was -despite not being a morning person - already dressed, ready to head out to the guild.

"Gray! Morning." The blonde greeted, smiling, though it was obvious that she was still tired. "What's with you? You look tired, Ms. Zombie." He teased, noticing the drowsy look she wore, and dark black bags under her eyes.

Lucy chuckled, and sent him a feigned look of hurt. "Why, thank you, you look great this mornin' too." The stellar mage smirked, her hand on her hip, while the other held the door open. The blonde gestured for the man to come in, tilting her head towards her room.

"Anyways. Besides getting ready for Halloween, what's new?" The ice mage snickered, still not letting go about the topic of Lucy's dark bags. "Hey, I kept quiet about your eyes, Droopy, so shut it about mine." The blonde grimaced, yet Gray knew she was using it to hide a smirk.

"Droopy? Where'd you get that name?" He questioned, thinking of Natsu the moment he heard his 'oh-too' familiar nickname, and frowned. "Natsu." Lucy replied. "He came over yesterday to talk about forming a team."

Gray's heart skipped a beat, and if it could stop, it would. _What!? _

"And, you, said?" He asked, his words stretched out slowly. "I said, I'd think about it... Natsu actually just came to hang out, but Plue gave him the idea. It started out as merely a suggestion, but I guess Natsu liked the idea."

The ice wizard nodded his head in understanding and to try and keep cool, but his gut was telling him to beat Natsu up senseless. "Well... Why did you say you'd think about it?" The male Fairy Tail mage was interested to know.

"Well... I thought that... You know, _we _were kinda like a team... But if you don't feel the same wa-" Gray stopped her before she could finish her sentence, and smiled. "Of course we're a team." He said, but saw it as a perfect chance to crack a joke.

"And we'll be called, 'Team: Gray'!" Lucy faked an offended look and slapped him on the chest. "And where does my name come in?" The blonde pouted jokingly, though there was a part of her that was genuinely angry.

"Let's get married, change your name to Fullbuster, compromise, and call the team 'Fullbuster'." Gray smirked, and swung an arm around Lucy. "Ha ha... Maybe we'll just call ourselves Team Gray afterall..." She chuckled, throwing the teen's muscular arm off of her shoulder.

"Well, I know you didn't come over here to talk about Team names, what's up?" Lucy smiled, leaning in towards the ebony haired latter. "Well, I found a job, that's _perfect _for you."

* * *

"You know... I'd never guess that _perfect for you _actually meant _you're gonna have to wear a maid outfit._" The blonde stated, twirling around in the flouncy white skirt. "Well, it suits you." Gray shrugged, smirking teasingly. But the ice mage couldn't lie, it really did suit her!

"Thanks, I'd compliment your clothes, but... It's too bad you're not wearing any." Lucy sighed, her eyes twitched at the sight of Gray in his boxers. She sent him a look, and it was enough for the man to rush off in search of his clothes.

The more bothered Lucy looked, the faster Gray looked, and when he finally found his clothes, which had somehow ended up in a tree; he struggled, and flopped around like a fish trying to put his pants on. "Idiot." The blonde mumbled, from afar.

The celestial mage walked towards the ebony haired mage, and smacked him on the chest playfully. "Let's go, we shouldn't keep the client waiting."

* * *

"Wow, I get why the reward was so great now." Gray murmured, staring in awe at the large mansion, their client, Kaby Melon and his wife sat across from the two. "Yeah..." Lucy whispered, the blonde was in a similar state.

"So, I am Kaby Melon. I posted the request." The older man greeted, the name immediately struck Lucy as familiar, and it didn't go unnoticed by Gray. _Lucy's got her thinking face on, something's up..._

"Let's get down to business, I'd like you to destroy, or burn Daybreak, a book that currently belongs to Duke Everlue." Both mages nodded, before Lucy quickly interrupted. "M-may I ask, why?" She stuttered.

The greying man's smile was completely wiped off his face, replaced with an aged frown.

"I must destroy that book, I cannot allow it to exist..." The blonde grimaced, while the ice mage smirked wickedly. "Consider it done." Gray stood up, shaking the client's hand, before walking out the door with a confident vibe.

* * *

"Hey, what were you thinking about, back at the house?" Gray asked, as the two walked side by side. "What do you mean?" The blonde questioned, with a slightly irritated face, telling him to be more specific.

"You were thinking about something, when he said his name." The stellar mage's eyes widened in realization, and sighed. "I dunno, it just sound familiar. Like I've heard the name in a book I've read." She murmured.

Then it hit him. _Kemu Zaleon..._ The ebony haired mage opened his mouth, before being interrupted by the blonde, who pointed at the large mansion that both mages guessed belonged to Duke Everlue.

"More impressive than Kaby's..." Lucy stated breathlessly. "Man, this neighbourhood's pretty rich, huh?" Gray joked, and Lucy sweat dropped at the irony.

"You know, I know we agreed to sneak in after he accepted me as his new maid, but I have a plan that can be equally effective." Lucy smirked, wanting to show off the power she hadn't shown Gray at all since they've met.

As she pulled out the key, Gray had to force himself to swallow back a worried gasp. _Virgo?! How is it possible that Luce already has Virg-_

"Is something wrong?" The blonde cut him off from his thought, flashing around the gold key. "Ye- No..." The male quickly corrected himself. _Maybe it's just an effect. Zeref never said anything about celestial spirits..._

The blonde nodded, smirking with confidence. Raising her arm up, she called on the spirit while Gray flinched at the Maiden spirit's name. "Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" A bright flash, that was usually seen when Lucy summoned forth her spirits made Gray step back.

Even more so when the spirit made a sudden charge at him.

Her eyes dark and determined, and the stellar spirit's voice just as monotonic as ever, her sudden statement made both her owner and the male Fairy Tail mage freeze. "Gray Fullbuster... You, must be executed."

* * *

**Now, let's not flame me for going crazy and suddenly putting a dramatic execution scene, unless you can somehow harshly insult me but add in some constuctive critism... Ha ha... Let's just keep it at, try not to flame me no matter how rushed this chaper was.**

**In other news, sorry I haven't updated in a pretty damn long time... Blame my brother and my cousin! They've sucked me into the world pf RPG games, I now find myself playing 'League of Legends' 24/7... I seriously have no idea how I managed to finish writing this chapter! **

**Please Review!~ XOXO - FairyFreakSensei **


End file.
